Aftermath
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Theo Cornaro had a fun night for the first time going out to his friend's bar, and ended up with a woman peacefully dozing on his chest with shining matching golden rings. A/N: Warning this is a modern AU Tags: Comedy, Romance, Character development, far from canon and Fluff. Note: I'll be editing it again I made this on a hurry I'm sorry.


Title: The Aftermath

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Theo Cornaro had a fun night for the first time going out to his friend's bar, and somehow he decently held a smooth and friendly conversation with a cute woman as well. However as he got to know her well, thing escalated and now he woke up with a woman peacefully dozing under his arm using his bare chest as her pillow and a golden ring on his left finger matching the lady's.

She moaned when she felt her throbbing head and scooted closer for the warmth her pillow is giving, she claimed that this is the most comfortable position and calming her from the hangover.

She felt even more comfort after a hand started to rub her back, "Rubbing?" she then bolted awake and found a man under her, eyes wide at the sight of him naked with tattoos she blushed in deep red seeing her naked state as well.

"Morning" he greeted, "Do you want water and aspirin?" he offered, "I'll get you one…" Siluca finds this awkward yet sweet of the man she played one night stand with, considering it was her first she did not mind as the man was sweet enough to offer him some medicine from the offending pain.

"Stay here, I'll get you breakfast too…" Siluca had to bit her lover lip seeing the man left the wide and soft bed wearing nothing, following the sight of his figure back facing her she admired his lean yet muscular back full of scars and the left side of his back going to his arm and chest is full of tribal like tattoos, Siluca finds it attractive.

"Than…" she squealed as her voice was hoarse and her throat aches.

"Right… I'll get you some ginger tea as well" he chuckled, "You're quite the screamer last night" he chuckled and she hid under the covers out of embarrassment, then it hit ger, she wanted to scream and screech remembering she got drunken married with the man she remembered is named Theo.

She was out drinking alone and upset at the scandal she was in after a news and gossip went around that she is dating Villar Constance and stirring up some commotion with his fans bashing the rising star and assaulting her, she met Theo by chance who's quietly dinking his own drink and he politely greeted her with a smile and hello.

Their conversation went in from friendly to marriage as she suggested she could marry him since he's her ideal man and he could solve her problems, and she wasn't wrong considering he has been tending to her when she woke up, looking at the ring he bought her, it looked expensive as the diamonds surrounded the golden band there was something written at the back and it was the date of when he got her the ring and given her his last name, she thought this is a mistake marrying on impulse and she would talk to him about it.

Looking at the ring box on his night stand is dove gray Grosvenor ring box is neatly placed there and knew the ring they went to get light night is expensive, she wondered if he is rich however his house was just simple, his neat room is in simple shape, with a wide bed, medium sized flat screen TV mounted to the wall, simple windows with blinds, although he has that small walk in closet.

Moments later he was back with pancakes, eggs and bacon, with tea and water placed on a tray while he juggled it to her, there is a bottle of aspirin for her, he gently placed it beside her and gave her some medicine first and then let her have the herbal tea, she sighed in content when the spiciness of the ginseng is working on her throat like magic. He started to slice the pancakes and offered her if she wanted some berries to go with it, he even brought more syrup for her since she liked the syrup so much.

She was surprised to find her clothes all cleaned, and Theo explained that he washed it after she dozed off after their hours activity.

"You wanted to get off cameras and gossips for a while right?" Theo remembered their conversation last night.

"Yeah… and I also asked for a week's break from my manager and agency, besides I'm done with all the dramas and photoshoot that's on my schedule"

"I see, then you can stay here…" he offered, "Besides I'm not going to be around much in the day as I need to run my garage" he told her.

"I need my clothes and my cat though… I hope my manager fed my cat Sir. Balgary" she remembered and hoped her baby kitty was well fed.

"Should I get them for you? Since you wanted to avoid possible attention" he offered.

"That would be nice, but do you know where my apartment is?" she asked.

"No, actually. Can you just tell me the street and the complex?" he asked and she instructed him, she even gave him her key card and the clothes he needs to get including the things Sir. Balgary's needs.

"Also, before you go, we need to talk with something" she looked down as she felt she's going to use him or take advantage of his kindness telling him that their marriage is a mistake.

"I understand, besides I know this would happen, I only agreed last night because maybe it would be good for you and you're willing to try" he understood and she sighed in relief she need not to explain further with him, "I'll contact a friend to make us the separation paper and annul the marriage" Siluca felt a stab in her heart hearing the man bitterly say it but they have to as the marriage they drunkenly did was a mistake and did it on impulse.

"Thank you" she replied with her still hoarse voice, Theo made a quick call and headed down to get his car and take all Siluca's belonging.

Taking his 2015 Ford F-350 platinum diesel crew cab custom lifted 4x4 truck with a short bulky GME antenna mounted on his bulky G-wagen bull bar winch bumper, Theo dressed in his plain shirt and shorts and flip flops.

Siluca dressed in her yesterday clothes after she bathe, she decided to explore the simple home, the place is a two storey bungalow house, she found the kitchen spacious and full of cooking utensils, the placed is neat, the kitchen has a full glass wall and sliding glass door leading to wooden porch which is actually pond deck, where two sun benches were placed, the pond was wide as it was designed to be a swimming pond with a mini waterfall from the bog full of water plants, the green is green clear like a natural pond except the pond is manmade, however it is surrounded with beautiful brown huge rocks like a real falls or flowing river, there were lights around but it was turned off.

The wide pond is surrounded with green grass and two picnic benches with bricks made barbecue pit and grill, Siluca felt the Kothi bungalow designed house is for a family but Theo is a single man, but she's not complaining as the simple house is cute and has wonderful relaxing backyard where she imagined her cat could play around.

The headache she was having eased down as she decided to stay in Theo's hammock hanged on his pond deck and decided to doze off.

* * *

Theo arrived in Siluca's complex, good thing the place is secured by security as people or journalist push or force their way in wanting to have the absent actress' side of the matter on what scandal she explained to Theo last evening.

He slipped pass them as he was un known to them but the guard hold him off and whispered to the guard showing him the ID and verification note of his temporary wife and told the guard he needed to get her things to his house because of the commotion, the guard wasn't convinced and followed him up to her flat.

Theo started to look for the cat first since the cat is his priority if the poor creature has eaten, "Sir. Balgary?"" he started calling, "Here kitty-kitty!" he heard a small mewl, "Help me look for him, Siluca's really worried if the poor guy has eaten" and the guard nodded.

They found the kitten hidden under Siluca's bed and Theo carried him around making sure the little guy is comfortable with him, he found the kitten's bowl still sa some tuna so the kitten was fed, he placed the cat to the carrier but the cat did not like it, he left the kitten to go around while he get Siluca's clothing, however the kitten who liked him decided to follow him around and he finds it cute.

Bringing the kitten's favorite bed as Siluca instructed, with her tiny octopus toy and tiny scratch pad he placed them in the carrier while he carry the cat in his jacket, kitten's head pop's out his hoodie while he brought out the trolley bag and the carrier.

The guard cleared a way for him to exit and told the suspecting media that he is an occupant of the place who is moving out and he was off.

Theo arriving back to his place and parking his car, bringing along Siluca's things and handling the black cat with white prints carefully, he entered his house and found the lady at the back of his house sleeping, he chuckled and let the cat explore the house first, the cat somehow is fond with him.

He gently woke up Siluca and asked her for lunch, and she followed, she was delighted to see her little kitten Sir. Balgary and mused to see that the kitten liked Theo more.

"I'm heading to the garage later, want to come? I want to you to be friends with my guys, they're like a family" he told her and she agreed since he's trying to distract her with her bad state.

She chose some clothes and changed, she worn some simple shorts and shirt, she matched Theo's flip flops with her own white one and both left to the garage.

She brought her cat along and strapped him with his cute red collar which Theo also brought and packed when he came to her flat.

She giggled at his choice of clothes since he's wearing his dark green short sleeve button up shirt open with his white tank top and khaki shorts with his brown summer fedora hat he usually wear.

Stepping out the car and was greeted by a huge bald guy calling Theo Boss, Siluca blinked with her jaw dropping staring at the huge man.

Siluca awed at the garage Theo is talking about but the place is big as pier warehouse, the entrance has that typical pull up garage door, the place was loaded with equipment, huge metal drawer tool box and mechanic benches, all equipment that a garage needs, three offices were around covered with a full glass wall divider and the interior are all stylish, Siluca awed at the tattoo parlor at the corner.

"Wanna rest in my office?" he offered and she nodded, she cuddled close Sir Balgary and followed Theo, his office was at the second floor of the warehouse garage and found his office cool, his leather executive chair facing his modern office table full of paper works and his personal computer, some drawing pens for his design sketches and on the back is his mannequin wearing his leather jacket with his shop's logo on its shoulder sleeve, a huge armor palm image and his country's flag at the side, a huge flat screen on the back of his office chair mounted at the wall.

Siluca took her place at the leather sofa Theo offered and the kitten wiggled his was out of Siluca's grip, he climbed up Theo's office table and made himself comfortable, Theo chuckled and offered him with scratches and Siluca who turned surprised that her cat just purred at him.

"Boss, we got some new…" six men stopped at their tracks and stared at the woman wearing her white micro shorts and her almost crop top like shirt, their jaws dropped as they recognized who the lady was.

"Ahem… Siluca meet my staff and engineers here" Theo cleared his throat, "This huge bald man is Gluck, the tiny guy beside him is Petr, the blonde one is my good man Lassic, the ginger guy is Moreno, jet black hair guy is Juzel and the hippy looking dude is Neyman" and with the introduction done they started to mob Siluca with greetings and asking for autographs.

"Is she our new client boss?" they asked.

"No, she's ahem… my wife…" Siluca blushed and they stared at their boos like he was on drugs riding high, he sighed and cleared to them, "Long story short, drunk impulse wedding" with that they gave collective aws.

"So she's like our new Commander here now?" Petr asked and the men gave Theo a playful grin.

"You can say that, so if you disrespect her you also disrespect me, treat her like you treat me understand?" he cleard and the gave playful thumbs up, "Don't worry they mean well, they're just playful and fun at times"

"Oh…" she gave a weak smile.

Siluca went out to explore the place and found her place with one girl with light blue green hair talking with the six guys, plus another young blonde and another light grayish haired guy they were having their break and lounging since all they orders and customizing they are doing are done.

They grinned and asked her to join them, and immediately the only girl decided to spike the expected question to Siluca on how she met Theo and how did they end up married, with the sort explaination, and added that the marriage is temporary since it was a mistake and they will have it annulled, the guys looked saddened.

"We thought boss finally found the one" they sighed and Lassic spoke.

"The kid got heart broken few weeks ago after his long time girlfriend that we seemed stupid broke up, I mean she never let him either hug or kiss her! What kind of relationship is that?" asked by Lassic, "Theo's jusy blinded with his love at that time, I mean he has been used and he does not believe us when we tell him" the older man sighed.

Siluca turned her head and saw Theo is back on his drawing table making designs and felt pity on him, "In all honesty she should be lucky… or in my state I should" said Siluca in admission, "Theo's a edecent man… heck he's a perfect gentleman! It's just that I don't know if we can hit it off… I mean I'm an actress and he might get jealous when I get some roles kissing other men" she sighed.

"Is that what you are worried about?" asked by the girl.

"Not really, "I mean we just met and got married on impulse and we don't know each other and I don't want him to get involve with what's happening with my career right now" her tears fell.

"Trust us, if he would be by your side knowing he is a great and honest man, he would even fight off those who are assaulting you" chuckled Juzel in support his boss.

"If I don't have a boyfriend at the moment I would definitely date him" added by the girl in giggles.

* * *

Days had come and Siluca finally had the guts to call her manager and friends and told them everything, "Theo?" Siluca called fondly and she realized that she has a growing crush with the man as he was treating her with respect and care, she loves coming to work with him and sometimes would help chose matching colors for the upholstery of the customized cars and motorbikes.

"Hm?" Theo hummed and turned to her, Theo was at his home work room where his drawing table and work related things are.

"Uh… my friends and manager will come and see me is that okay?"

"Are you going out, would you like me to drop you?" he offered.

"No! No! I mean can we have tea here?"

"I don't mine, you know what invite them for evening barbecue" he suggested and she agreed with a smile, she jumped on him and kissed his cheek with a thank you.

After Siluca left, "Day by day it's getting harder and painful letting you go" he sighed in defeat lounging on his leather executive chair.

Siluca called back her friends and confirmed they can go visit and Theo even offered to pick them up.

And later that afternoon he did, although the poor man got judge when they saw his poor choice of clothing and immediately demanded Siluca to get him new clothes, "In all honesty I find him cute in it, so I'll leave him on what he likes" she countered.

They awed at the simple house and spacious wide backyard with the swimming pond, the lights gleamed at the area, Theo's own people from his business arrived and stared helping him with the food, Siluca who wanted to help left her friends to talk and relax by the porch, Theo in his tank top put in his apron and started cooking, Siluca scooting closer to him helping him with the sauce and the patties, Siluca's friends stared at the sight and they noticed that even though their relationship is not yet solid as a married couple should be, they are close to each other.

After Theo placed some food to their table, Siluca pulled her lining hands with him, "Theo, meet my friends, the one with a tattoo is my best friend Aishela, the pink haired one is Priscilla, the tall blonde lady is Laura, the one with glasses is Colleen and our Doctor BFF is Helga" she introduced them, "And guys this is my husband, Theo" she shyly introduced.

"Hello" Theo politely greeted and shrugged off all Aishela's insults earlier, Laura and Colleen definitely got attracted to his slightly muscular body and half of it is full with tattoos, one arms with the tattoo has a t-shirt sleeve long pacific tribal design.

"Hi, it is finally nice to meet this Theo guy that keeping our friend Siluca safe, thank you" the pink haired lady thanked him.

"She needs help so why not" he said and dismissed himself politely.

"He's simple looking yet he is very polite and kind" Helga confirmed and Siluca smiled.

"I guess I got lucky" she said, "We're about to annul and I feel awful because I'm like using him" she admitted.

"Why not try things? I mean you like him right? It might be quick but if both of you are willing to try then go ahead!" said by Laura in support.

"She's right, I mean it's quick but seeing how polite he is and loving he's not hard to like" Colleen supported Laura.

"We'll see" she sighed.

It has been a week and things were quieting down, Siluca does not feel like she wanted to move out Theo's place yet she needs to get back for work, "Do you want to stay longer? I don't mind" he told and Siluca had to be honest and nodded.

* * *

Their new schedule setup is really cute as Priscilla stated, Theo would drop Siluca and her manager Ervin to the studio or the agency where Siluca is in contract with however they are using the private underground parking lot to avoid media attention and by afternoon Theo would pick up Siluca from work and head back to their now shared home, on weekends where Siluca had clear schedule as requested by Theo to her manager they would spend the day with their friends for backyard fun.

It went on for a two month and a half and Siluca started to act strange around him and to her friends.

Presently Theo wanted to burn the file on his hands but it was the freedom Siluca had been wanting and he can't just hold her like a prisoner with the mistake they did, Theo is hurting but he needs too.

"Siluca?" he weakly called to her own room in his house, respectfully knocking she then let him in, "I got the annulment papers, I already signed it, so I think you should" he bitterly smiled and about to let his teas down.

"I've been thinking" Siluca sighed and put the brown manila envelope at the side, "Things are working fine with us and we're adjusting, I don't dislike you and…" Siluca at his hopeful state and noticed, "Are you in love with me?" she stared at him baffled at his love sick state.

Theo sighed, "Are you really going to make me go there?" and Siluca stared at him in challenge, "I guess I did not get through you" he sighed again, "I am aware of your actions towards me however it wasn't clear and I just hoped, but I really do like you… no… not like… love… I love you from the moment when you told me things that Rebecca never said to me, you saw things that no one even saw in Im, nor I saw in my own self" he said.

"So yes, I am in love with you" he cupped her cheek and the other held her by the waist, tilting his head he kissed her giving her the shock, he parted shortly and stared at her beautiful purple eyes and leaned in for a kiss again, this time Siluca responded and hugged his torso, the sound of smacking kisses and moans echo inside Siluca's room and Theo pushing her to bed and started kissing her full.

But before things started to escalate, "Wait!" she said and pulled the file out, to Theo's surprise he ripped it in half and pulled Theo' tank top collar close to her as she lay in her bed, Theo knows what she wanted and he happily obliged.

The next morning Theo was upset as the warmth on his chest was gone and heard his wife inside her bathroom throwing up, he immediately hurried out the bed even though he was walking ass naked and comforted her, she was sprawled in front of her toiler and puking her empty guts out, he rubbed her back in comfort and hurried to get water.

"Have you eaten something bad?" he asked and she shook herself, she does not want Theo to know that she had been sick for the past two weeks and she still doesn't know what caused it, yet she noticed something although she shrugged it off knowing she had been stressed with her situation regarding the whole media and scandal ordeal she is dealing with.

Finally clearing up he helped her to the kitchen and made her breakfast, when Theo started making oatmeal for her to make her feel better she decided to push it and run at the sink to puke again, Theo sighed and asked her what she wanted and immediately she demanded apple pancakes, Theo finds it odd but made it anyways.

While he makes her breakfast he the same time made his own eggs and everything plus his protein shake, when he laid his food r=together with hers she decided that she liked to take his food as well, Theo mused and let her and ate the oatmeal instead but Siluca feeling guilty gave him a quarter of his supposed breakfast.

Theo who had Ervin's number started to dial him and called in Siluca sick since she really is and Ervin agreed and even wished her well.

Siluca loved Theo's hammock, and because she liked it so much, Theo decided to move it on the most shaded part of his deck, and left some comfortable pillows, Siluca laid there to doze off while Theo decided to clean the pond and think of new projects he should add on his yard, and with another great idea he had seeing how the tree at the end of his yard is lonely he took his shovel and started to dig at the side, not too much on hurting the roots of the tree.

He measured some shape first and started going deeper, about a three foot deep hole and he started to mix some cement he had on his shack, Siluca who awaken watched him work wearing his favorite board shorts and flip flops doing work, he was being shaded by the huge tree.

"Oh… how are you feeling?" he asked and she smiled letting him know she is fine.

Well, we need to head at the garage first to get something because I need to order some supply from a friend, and we need to head on to the Union Entertainment to check on my friend Alexis' car since the damn guy refused to change his carburetor since he wanted to keep the original pieces of his grandfather's mustang intact, and we need to get you checked, I'm worried" Theo slightly pissed and Siluca giggled seeing that side of him.

On their way to the garage, "Why are you so fussy and wanted me to get checked, Theo stopped his car and turned to her with a worried look.

"My mother died when I was a boy, she never told us anything and it was too late when we got her checked, my father regrets that he did not pester her when he noticed her change, so I'm not making the same mistake" and kissed her palm and held it to link with his.

Siluca was shocked to see Villar, Croute, Dawson, Siluca's friends plus Alexi's fiancé Marrine which is Siluca's cousin, they all stared at Siluca who's with the summer wearing get up guy, "I'm not coming when you're gonna call me again, this is the last time" said Theo to Alexis pointing, "And don't you dare pull the I'm your best friend card!" he complained.

The agency president just continued to pout at him, "And I told you to change the blasted junk you wanted to preserve!" he continued to blare, the girls who knew Theo as the quiet guy decided to flip, Siluca felt awful overthing that he is upset that she ate his favorite breakfast and started to calm him.

"I sear I'll tow your car to the cliff!" he started to fold his long sleeve button up and handed Siluca his wedding ring as he does not want it to have grease or any scratches.

"I give up" pouted Alexis, "Fine! You can change the carburetor"

"Wow… it finally took you two years… such wow" said Theo and started to take the piece with his tools that he brought on hand and took the thing and placed it on his best friend's hand, "Here put it as trophy, idiot" Theo then marched to get the same piece in his car as he brought a spare for him to convince his friend to change it.

He placed a brand new one, and called Alexis to start the car, and it did, the other actors who are with them have their own however they decided to go together and waited for Alexis.

"I can't believe the quite boss of my brother actually a savage when it comes to Sir. Alexis" snorted by Villar.

"Pipe it Constance, you still owe my wife an apology for dragging her to such mess even though you tried to counter the media" Siluca was shock to know they know each other, "I'll explain later" sighed Theo and Siluca nodded.

"Where you going by the way?" asked by Croute.

"To the hospital, I want to get her checked.

Alexis looked worried, "What happened?" Alexis is worried to the wellbeing of his charges.

"We don't know yet, but we will, I just don't want to have the same regret as my dad had with my ma" and the boys Alexis and Villar knows.

After they left Siluca was tended by Dr. Ainsworth, Theo's personal doctor when he asked her some questions he chuckled, "I'm not fit to be your doctor, but I think my wife, Chise is" and immediately they called on Mrs. Doctor Ainsworth.

Just like her husband she giggled and read the clip beard her husband passed to her, "I guess all the symptoms are normal" she stated, Theo kept his cool even though he is clearly upset as the doctor kept them on their toes.

"I want to run some test before we proceed just to make sure, and please Theo stop frowning, she is safe it's just normal~" said by the red haired doctor.

Siluca was asked for a urine and blood test, they were asked to wait a bit and Theo who has been having the shaky legs, Siluca comforted him as he becomes anxious, to distract him, "Mind telling me how you knre Mr. Villar?" asked Siluca.

"Villar, Alexis and I are play mates, they were older than me but they played with me when my father used to be an actor" he told, now that Siluca got intrigued some more.

"You don't have a family member named Leon Cornaro right?" considering that her new last name as a Cornaro.

"Oh… my grandfather?" said Theo and it shocked her even more.

They conversed with details in Theo's family and Siluca wanted to meet them.

Cr. Chise want back with all smile, "Congratulations Theo! You're going to be the one bending for both of you soon!" she teased.

"Be clear Chesi, I'm anxious here" he complained and Siluca laughed out loud at him.

"Geez, congratulations, Siluca's pregnant! Her results came in positive and now we would like to see how long are you! Let's head for an ultrasound~" she chirped. Theo with wide cheeky grin while Silca stood frozen and shock, how come she did not notice! She just assumed she was just stressed.

Theo started to lift her and carried her around and kissed her, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he chanted, "I always wanted to have my own family" he repeatedly kissed her however it drowned to him that Siluca is just a rising actress and it would damage her career, he felt bad and bit his lower lip, Siluca felt his sadness that he's slowly destroying her career.

"Don't worry, I know we're risking it but I think we'll get through this, but I'm actually excited" she admitted and kissed him back.

They discovered that she has been pregnant for eight weeks, heading straight home with five screen shots, "I need to send one to my father" she sighed.

"And I need to send two for grandpa and dad" he sighed as well.

They just made a joke out of it and held hands while he drives.

Siluca still having the same problem even though Villar explained to the media he does not have any relationship with the lady and claimed he is married himself, however Siluca decided to make a move for herself, risky but it would shift the ordeal to another direction.

Theo agreed since he wanted everyone to know that she is taken and she's his, with their hands linked showing their rings, the kitten who somehow ended up on to of the table beside the screen shot of their ultrasound she left the caption, "The perfect and best aftermath" and she knew her fans and bashers will get the picture.

Theo and Siluca stayed at their gleaming backyard and Theo spoke, "I'm just happy I already own a house with a wide backyard, in the future I want to see this place with children running around" he sighed in content.

Siluca blushed but loved the idea, "I'm just going to have a hard time explaining to my father" she joked.

"Me too" said Theo, "Wow… I'm going to be a papa" he grinned and kissed her on her temple.

"I can't believe there is a raspberry in my tummy now" she giggled and Theo caressed her belly and kissed her knuckles after he held her hand which was resting on her belly.

Their phones blared after the surprise and Siluca's father was the one who was answered first. With the whole explanation and things Aubestes understood, yet he wanted to personally meet Theo.

"Another backyard party?" she asked.

"Always" he chuckled.

* * *

Theo's father and grandfather joined the backyard party they threw for everyone after their announcement, Theo had a full day staying home with Siluca as she was off for a week knowing she just finished her contract from her movie and her photo shoots got held up by Hiro Julie since after her baby announcement the designer decided to make maternal dresses for her to model.

Theo in one day finished his smaller fish pond beside the tree and made a s mall waterfall bog where Siluca helped place water plants and chose some good fish at the pet shop, they both made the pond so it would be very special for them, the kitten would have a hard time playing there since the water plants are covering some of the areas and the pond is a bit deep for the kitten's size.

Presently Siluca is making some cake and pudding that Theo loves, while Theo was being pestered by his father, grandfather and the men together with his guys in his shop, "My boys can swim?" laughed by his grandfather Leon teasing him with his own announcement showing the picture of his grinning face kissing Siluca's belly.

"So how long did it take to strike?" teased by the older men.

"First try actually" he replied bragging when the men gave collective ooohs.

"Your boys are natural born swimmers!" his father laughed this time.

"Better make sure you share the child with me" demanded Aubestes, he finds Theo polite as the younger man really did tend and respected him.

While they were celebrating Theo received and unexpected call which he did not like, he was upset actually, "What's the matter?" asked Siluca worriedly.

"Can we talk?" he sighed and pulled her to their shared room, "My old friends in military called" he said sadly, "We disbanded our team long time ago after Hasan died… we were a mercenary team and we do retrieval operations, rescue, search and destroy anything you can think of in the movies, this one however is real, we risk our lives and in return we revive millions of money, and that is why I had put up my own business and bought this house or a quiet living" he sighed explaining things to her, "I need to join them since the Prime Minister of a certain country named Victor Nikiforov is taken and his wife Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforova our dear friend is having panic attacks considering her husband is in danger" he explained.

"They will pick me up tomorrow afternoon, I promise I'll be back" he cupped her cheeks and kissed her full, she's crying afraid she would loose him, he hugged her tight and let her calm down, they relaxed and laid on their bed as he comfort her.

After she calmed down, they headed back where everyone is and they greeted the couple, as the evening the baby announcement went on until Siluca grew tired, throughout the day Theo never left her side.

* * *

Later that morning Theo and Siluca had a quiet breakfast while Theo is now dressed in is combat uniform, he was upset and sad he needs to leave his wife alone, "Hold the fort for me and don't eat those fish outside buddy" he patted the cat and cuddled Siluca until his team arrived.

.Siluca sobbed as she close his collar Velcro and kissed him, "Be careful" she last said and kissed him.

Siluca who started her maternity leave early as she wanted to stay home, she loved going to Theo's shop and Lassic would drive her there, she would spend the day there talking with the others and learn how to tend to some cars and motorbikes.

Siluca meting Selge as Theo's graphic designer for the paint and design of the car while Jorgo is the tattoo artist and exterior sticker designer of the garage.

Igor however is the shop's sale's person and marketing manager.

Siluca held some calls regarding orders and new customizations, the customers were all shock to hear the actress receiving calls and tending to their contact.

However she received an email from Ervin inviting her to have a sit down to a talk show, and it would be great for her to clear up some things with her own side of the story.

* * *

It was the day she does her live interview with a famous morning show, she hated mornings considering her mood when she wakes up however she is professional and she can handle it.

Wearing her cute white maternal fitting dress her baby bump showing she sat across the lady host.

They all awed at her figure and how she still managed to look good at the fitting dress, with greetings and welcoming the host then immediately congratulated her with her first protagonist role in a medieval war movie as a lord's mage and receiving five awards because of it, however the latest ordeal of Siluca having to have another issue with her fans and media.

" ** _This is your first pregnancy as we all know after you posted your statement with your manager, the fact that you are pregnancy will this hinder your way to stardom_**?"

"Many of the actresses I know became pregnant and worked even though they are bulging big which I will soon be" she jest, "My baby… no… my husband's and my baby is not going to slow down or kill my career, actually this tiny being is pushing me to work even harder knowing I got another inspiration" she smiled.

" ** _Speaking of husband_** " the host grinned, " ** _We never heard or know what kind of man his is and considering you are still using your maiden's last name, can you tell us who he is and describe how of a perfect husband he is as you stated in your blog and page?_** "

"His name is Theo Cornaro, he's really a relaxed and sweet man, he wouldn't fail to amuse me every day with his antics and jokes, he's the kind of man who would help anyone or any stranger when he can give help, he's very polite and immediately won over my dad, he loves to cook and he is a certified engineer who hated his work and decided to have his own garage shop, he owns the Altirk Choppers" the host's jaw dropped knowing that garage is the biggest garage and expensive customization shop.

" ** _So you are telling us that your husband is actually Patriot?!_** " the host said in shock.

"I'm still wondering why everyone likes to call him that and not address him with his name" she shrugged, "But yes, he is" she smiled to them proudly.

" ** _We want to know how you both met!_** " the host demanded when suddenly everything went quiet as the director gave out a playful grin.

"Hi?" Theo went to surprise Siluca who looked shocked to see him, then she broke from her professional character and hugged the man like she was starved from his missing affections, "And I missed you too" a muffled voice was heard.

"How have you been!" Siluca with her muffled greetings as she continued to hug her husband.

"Aside from the headaches that comes and goes, I'm ecstatic to be home again" they conversed like there was no one around.

"Hi, Siluca~" waved by Villar and Alexis.

"And there they are again" and immediately Siluca burst in to laughter getting her husband's angry joke about Alexis and Villar being headache.

"Why are you mad at them again?" she asked.

"Villar happened" with that the host joined the laughter.

" _What did I do_?" the camera shifted to him.

" _He's angry you parked his car and bumped his front bumper_ " said Alexis summing the scene they had earlier.

" ** _Anyways we were just asking her how you both met?_** " she asked in interest while she fell amused at his shirt with a huge print, "Man at work" getting the joke for the pregnant women since there was a drawing of a man like those shown in some street signs where the man with apron stands in front of the pregnant woman.

"We met in a bar" Theo and Siluca admitted.

"That mock had been to the bar alone?" his two childhood friends pointed.

"Wow… for a married man like you actually got a nerve to suggest having Alexis' stag party to be in a strip club" Theo fired back and Siluca giggled, "And don't worry if they plan to, I'll stay home" he informed Siluca.

"We met in a bar, had some friendly talk and hit it off after that" Siluca further explained since she knew Theo would have another argument with her boss and senior even more.

Suddenly a sweet couple's music started to play and their pregnancy couple pictures were shown, and Siluca knew it was her manager who gave the show a copy, the pink haired host squealed at the cute picture however they laughed at the matching shirts they had, Siluca worn her, "I eat for two" while Theo had his, "I bend for two" they even find the cute picture of the kitten wearing his sweater with a caption, "The baby food inspector"

Theo and Siluca's maternity pictures were all cute as they wanted to add all of it to their album since it is their first baby.

Siluca explained further while Theo just sat beside her wrapping his arm around her showing how he missed her.

Theo shied away when Siluca started to brag how loving he is towards her when the pink haired host look at the camera, " ** _Where can I find one? Should I visit all the bar around the city?"_** she joked and Siluca finds it hilarious.

* * *

Finally revealing who Siluca's mystery husband is and now Siluca's fans started digging up Theo's background and was shocked to know he is the grandson of the entertainment's legend Leon Cornaro.

Presently the couple are at home with their family and friends having to have a gender reveal, everyone's excited and having a bet, however to everyone's surprise Alexis followed having to announce he and his girlfriend Marrine are expecting and they were being teased for it.

Leon, Carlo and Aubestes were all wearing team pink with Theo while Siluca and her friends worn team blue, it was a funny scene where Theo wanted to have a girl so she could look like her mother but Siluca wanted a baby boy so he would be like his dada.

A huge box, filled with balloons in color are about to be released and see the gender of the baby.

Counting, "One… two… three!" opening the box Siluca started cheering when the blue balloons went up, Theo looked a bit sad but still happy having the baby with her.

"You're till up on making another right?" Aubest asked Theo and Theo immediately replied.

"Definitely!" Theo said in determination.

"I like your son!" Aubestes the businessman turned to Leon and Carlo who gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, congratulations you got a junior" joked by Theo's staff.

Later that evening Theo a bit tipsy yet still sober and can think straight, his shirt was off and showing his muscular upper body with his half body pacific tattoo covering the upper sleeve of his arm, however his chest has Siluca's name written in beautiful cursive done by Jorgo, it was visible since there was a huge space Theo left when he had done his traditional tribal like Marza tattoo on his chest and preserved the space for his special one, under Siluca's name is their son's name, Leonard after his great grandfather as the old man requested, Siluca being a huge fan of him since she was a girl Theo also agreed in honor of the man who taught him all the things he knew about motors.

Siluca took a selfie picture of them kissing and Theo's half naked state showing his muscular body with her name printed on him with their son's as well, both sitting on the hammock and behind them is the swimming pond that Theo added some few more plantation around.

Siluca holding a cute mechanic pajama onesies with Daddy's little assistant printed while Theo showing his palms with a pair of knitted combat baby boots.

And announcing the baby's name to be Leonard Cornaro after the legendary actor Leon Cornaro since he is the great grandfather, everyone blared in congratulations to the couple.

Things went well for the couple after their impulsive marriage, however Theo glanced at the new wedding ring he bought and wanted to make thing formal after she gave birth to their first baby, a honeymoon would be perfect for the making of their next child, he smirked.

The crazy aftermath of their supposed mistake went well for Siluca's career and Theo's boring life, now they are facing a new chapter with new challenge and a lot of diaper changing as Theo thought.

~END~


End file.
